criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Escape/Transcript
After Hamilton’s departure, Mia decided to ho with the Anoterous to escort the New Olympian prisoners to Saint Teufel. **Barb (pointing a gun): Raise your hands.... **Kelemen (raising his hands): Easy now.... My friend here, Mia, worked for the police force, we’re just here to transport some prisoners to somewhere Galinda and Marisol won’t reach them... **Barb (unsure): Get in.... **Kelemen (serious): Great! We passed the guards, now we just speak to the warden and discuss the issue! Near the warden’s office...... **Kelemen (curious): Mia, you know where the warden’s office is, don’t you? **Nadine (shocked): Wait! I know you two! You’re Mia, and you’re the guy who was seeing Hyrum Lopez! **Kelemen (winking): I see you’ve got an eye for pretty things. How can we help you, dear. **Nadine (panicking): It’s Polly O’Brien! I’ve found her corpse in the warden’s office!!! **Kelemen (shocked): POLLY?! I know her, she’s that Anoterous chick who joined the N.O!! **Kelemen (crossing his arms): At least that’s one less threat gone... We were heading to the warden’s office anyway, so I see no problem with solving her murder.... **Kelemen (serious): Nadine Marquez, that’s your name? Lead us to the crime scene! Chapter 1 *Investigate warden’s office (Victim identified: Polly O'Brien) **Kelemen (disgusted): Ugh.... Look at her neck, Mia! There’s stables everywhere!! The killer must’ve used a stabler or something like that.... **Kelemen (crossing his arms): The body should be sent to your coroner, I guess... And we should also speak to Nadine.... **Kelemen (remembering): Oh! And lets not forget the warden! The murder was in her office after all! *Speak with Nadine about the murder (1 star) **Kelemen (winking): Greetings Nadine, it’s a pleasure to finally get to talk with you, I see that passport wasn’t much of a use.... **Nadine (crossing her arms): Hey! Were you snooping at me..... **Kelemen (smirking): You can’t blame me, with a face like that, who can get their eyes off you.. **Kelemen (thinking): Anyway, I think the question here is obvious, what were you doing at the warden’s office? You got in trouble or something? **Nadine (blushing): Kinda..... **Nadine (eye rolling): I mean... All what I did was borrow a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen!!! What’s wrong with that? Literally both the warden and ALL the staff here drink during their shifts!!! **Kelemen (smirking): I’m pretty sure it’s the “borrowing” part that got you in trouble... right? **Nadine (innocent): Maybe... **Kelemen (winking): Well, it was nice speaking with you. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure we’ll find another reason to see you again... *Inform the warden about the murder (1 star) **Mallory and Barb (eating chips): ........... **Kelemen (embarrassing): Um.... Ms Banks.... Are you busy? **Mallory (scratching her head): Oh no! I’m just... having a snack.... **Mallory (crossing her arms): Wait... You’re not guards here... And I’m darn hope you aren’t prisoners..... **Kelemen (scratching his neck): Don’t worry... We aren’t, Mia was a part of the police force, you see... And we wanted to discuss some things with you.... **Kelemen (covering his face): Unfortunately, that’ll have to wait as we found a murder victim in your office..... **Mallory (shocked): A murder!! And in my office of all places!!! Who was the one killed? **Kelemen (thinking): Polly O’Brien, a New Olympian, so at least that means the murder isn’t that depressing... We were wondering if you could tell us where we could find her cell.... **Mallory (scratching her head): O-of course.... Barb lead them to Polly’s cell.... *Investigate victim’s cell **Kelemen (curious): Mia, I don’t see anything here, did you? **Kelemen (thinking): That’s the number plates they put on prison uniforms... Do you think that’s the vic- **Kelemen (remembering): Oh yes! Polly’s prison number was on her uniform, so that must be her partners!! **Kelemen (covering his face): Sadly, the numbers are not clear, so we have to retrieve them somehow... *Retrieve prison number (1 star) **Kelemen (winking): Hey there, Barb! I think I forgot to introduce myself, My name’s Ke- **Barb (neutral): I know who you are, you’re supposed to be in a cell. **Kelemen (scratching his head): Oh yeah... yeah... Anyway, have someone ever told you, how lovely you look... **Barb (neutral): I’m not interested in men. You looking like a lesbian does not give exceptions... **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Rude.... **Barb (pissed): Are you done yet? **Kelemen (scratching his head): Not really..... We were wondering if you know which prisoner’s number is this... **Barb (eye rolling): You know asking me who was Polly’s cellmate, would’ve made an easier question? You didn’t have to waste your time searching the cell! **Kelemen (awkward smile): Yeah....... So.... who are they? **Barb (crossing her arms): Trish Coletti... You can find her at the cafeteria stuffing her mouth with fries.... **Kelemen (serious): Thanks Barb! Mia, lets go talk with Trish! *Talk to Trish (1 star) **Trish (pissed): Ugh..... It’s you again, bobbies! **Kelemen (grinning): You must be the infamous Trish Coletti, it seems strange to me a pretty girl like you would be capable of committing murder, nonetheless, two! **Trish (twirling her hair): You think.... I-I’m pretty.... Even with that lice on my head...... **Kelemen (blushing): Oh.... I-I didn’t know you had lice... But yeah..... you’re cute....... **Kelemen (scratching his neck): Anyway, I’ve already gotten myself a girlfriend and a baby... So... Don’t expect me to fall to your knees or something.... **Trish (smirking): Well... After what happened with Ralph and Brock... I’m also trying to stay away from boys.... So don’t worry, I won’t try to surprise your girlfriend, hehe....... **Kelemen (blushing): I’ll... just ignore that...... **Kelemen (thinking): Anyway, I believe Polly was your cellmate.... **Trish (smiling): Oh yes!! She’s my friend too! We do everything together! Read, write, dra- **Kelemen (awkward smile): Ok ok... We get it.... **Kelemen (holding his head): Well... We have bad news for you... Polly was murdered! **Trish (shocked): Polly was murdered!! Where and by who?! **Kelemen (crossing his arms): That’s what were trying to figure out..... Seeing that you killed two people, we hope this isn’t your doing, or is it? **Trish (innocent): I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m a sweet innocent girl, I learned my lesson! I would NEVER kill anyone, especially Polly..... **Kelemen (winking): And we sure hope it stays that way.... *Autopsy body (Killer attribute: The killer drinks whiskey, Killer attribute: The killer has lice) **Hasuro (shocked): Kelemen?! I didn’t expect you here, are you helping us solve the murder? **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Yes, but only because there’s no one else to help Mia, once someone else volunteers, I’m off... **Hasuro (winking): I see... It’s nice to have you with us, ready to hear some details of the crime? **Kelemen (curious): Yeah... I’m guessing the killer used a stabler, right? **Hasuro (smirking): Of course not, silly! You’d thing the victim could’ve pushed them away!!! If anything, they used a stable gun! **Kelemen (blushing): Oh...... I’m sorry... That was dumb wasn’t it? **Hasuro (grinning): It’s okay, I find dumbness cute anyway... **Hasuro (serious): But lets stop talking about the murder method and speak of what I found!! **Hasuro (happy): When I looked at the body, I found traces of whiskey.... and........ some lice.... **Kelemen (disgusted): LICE?! Does that mean we’ve been dragging a lice-headed girl all the way to the borders?! GROSS!!! **Hasuro (smirking): Except she had none on her head, so the lice must’ve been from the killer! **Kelemen (smirking): So the killer got lice and drinks whiskey.... Hmm.... I’d fancy a bottle of that.... Later..... **Kelemen (thinking): Ok Mia, so far we know both Nadine and the warden drink whiskey... **Kelemen (crossing is arms): And we know that Trish got lice, and judging by the way she scratched her head, the warden got it too... **Kelemen (confused): But that means our closest suspect is the warden!! How is tha- **Barb (serious): Miss Loukas! Mr Hart! **Kelemen (winking): Hey Barb! Couldn’t get enough of my face, ay! **Barb (eye rolling): Dream on, I just came to tell you about somewhere you should consider searching! Chapter 2 **Kelemen (thinking): Ok Mia, so far we know both Nadine and the warden drink whiskey... **Kelemen (crossing is arms): And we know that Trish got lice, and judging by the way she scratched her head, the warden got it too... **Kelemen (confused): But that means our closest suspect is the warden!! How is tha- **Barb (serious): Miss Loukas! Mr Hart! **Kelemen (winking): Hey Barb! Couldn’t get enough of my face, ay! **Barb (eye rolling): Dream on, I just came to share some information with you! **Barb (serious): Prisoner O’Brien had a session in the prison’s psychology room, earlier this day! I suggest that you take a look at it! **Kelemen (grinning): Thanks for the tip, Barb! Mia, lets take a look at that room! *Investigate prison psychology room **Kelemen (happy): Hey! Isn’t that a stable gun! Mia, I think we’ve found ourselves the murder weapon! Lets give it to your weapon expert! **Kelemen (smirking): And oh! That badge looks broken! **Kelemen (confident): Fixing it may tell us which guard have been here! **Kelemen (grinning): And oh.... Lets not forget to interrogate the psychologist, these files say the name was Amalia Bermann... A woman.... *Speak with Amalia (1 star) **Amalia (thinking): You kids seem too young to be prison guards, and I doubt you’re prisoners as well... What brings you here? **Kelemen (covering his legs; awkward grin): You’re Amalia Bermann, right? The prison psychologist...... **Amalia (curious): Yes, that’s me... Did one of the prisoners get a meltdown? It’s become really common these days.... **Kelemen (blushing): N-no... It’s actually about a prisoner you saw earlier.... Polly O’Brien.... She was murdered earlier..... **Amalia (thinking): Yeah.... I’ve heard that, the warden wouldn’t stop talking about it.... **Kelemen (scratching his neck): So...... Are you a cougar? **Amalia (crossing her arms): My husband is a guard here you know.... And I’m not sure, he’d be pleased hearing this question.... **Kelemen (scratching his head): Woah woah!! Chill! I was just fooling around with you! Lets..... just go, Mia! *Fix badge (1 star) **Kelemen (grinning): Oh hoy! Look at the name in the badge! Barb Freaking Bellamy! What a surprise..... **Kelemen (smirking): The girl should be honored! This is the third time she’s seeing my fave today! *Ask Barb what she was doing at the psychology room (1 star) **Kelemen (grinning): Well well... Barb... It must be embarrassing for you... A professional guard like you, getting herself in hot waters... **Barb (crossing her arms): What do you want, Hart? And it better be important, unless you want a bullet passing through your sack! **Kelemen (dramatic): Oh no! Barbie’s gettin’ mad!!! **Barb (loading gun): ....... **Kelemen (blushing): Ok ok.... I’ll get to the point... what was your badge doing in the psychology room! **Barb (pissed): What do you think? **Kelemen (thinking): Oh... You were... patrolling... **Kelemen (winking): I guess were done with you... See ya later, Barbie! **Barb (eye rolling): .......... *Send stable gun to Bruno (Killer attribute: The killer eats fries) **Bruno (crossing his arms): Mia, I know Ham ain’t the leader anymore, but I don’t feel good about disobeying his orders, and allowing him in the camp.... **Kelemen (winking): Now now, Bruno. I’m just helping to escort the New Olympian prisoners to your camp, and then you can say Addio to me as you like! **Bruno (eye rolling): Addio? You do realize I’m Croat not Italian? **Kelemen (shrugging his shoulders): No difference!! **Bruno (pissed): Oh! You’ll see the difference once I drag you to a wrestling match and give you the balls and chain mov- **Kelemen (sweating): Ok ok.... I get it! Just tell us what you found! **Bruno (crossing his arms): Well... First, I’ve found a clue. And second, I may have found your murderer.... **Kelemen (shocked): Holy shit! You’ve found the killer!! **Bruno (covering his face): I said, I THINK I did! **Bruno (thinking): For the clue, I can tell you the murder eats fries, since they’re a lot of traces of it, on the weapon!!! **Bruno (serious): About the potential killer, I managed to track the warden’s fingerprints on the stable gun! **Kelemen (crossing his arms): So the warden may have did it.... We do know she eats fries... So that doesn’t speak well for her... **Kelemen (serious): Lets go confront her! *Ask Mallory how her fingerprints got to the murder weapon (1 star) **Kelemen (grinning): Ms Banks.... I haven’t noticed that til now..... But you’ve gun really pretty eyes... I can sense a lot of energy coming from them.... **Mallory (eating): Mm.... Thanks!!! I haven’t gotten such as compliment since I started eating... You done with the murder? **Kelemen (smirking): Not really, we found the murder weapon though... And what’s strange, we found your fingerprints on it.... **Mallory (scratching her head): Oh! That’s probably because it’s mine, I hope I didn’t come of as suspicious to you, haha!! **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Sadly, there is no denial that those fingerprints and the fact you fit all attributes make you the top in our suspect list... We’ll leave you rn, but we’ll keep an eye on you.... Later.... **Kelemen (thinking): Nadine mentioned all the staff drank whiskey, do you think Amalia’s included? **Kelemen (serious): I’ll add this to her profile incase, but what we know for sure is that both Trish and Barb eat fries! Anyway, lets take another look at Polly’s cell! *Investigate bunkbed **Kelemen (thinking): There’s a drawing on the walls, but it seems to be faded away.... **Kelemen (curious): You guys got a dusting kit, right? You think you can recover what’s drawn on the walls? *Recover faded drawing (1 star) **Kelemen (sympathetic): Aww... That’s a drawing of a girl being left out from a group...... **Kelemen (curious): Is it just me.... Or one of the group of friends looks like Pol- **Kelemen (shocked): It is Polly!! And look! The girl being left out looks a lot like her cellmate, Trish! **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Trish must’ve drawn this and it seems like she didn’t tell us the full story of her friendship with Polly! Lets go talk to her! *Ask Trish how she actually feels toward Polly (1 star) **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Trish, you said you and Polly were friends.... **Trish (smiling): Yes! We were like... BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!!! **Kelemen (confused): Well... If you are besties, can you tell us what’s the meaning behind this drawing? **Trish (blushing): ....... **Trish (eye rolling): Okayyy.... Maybe we weren’t... totally, best friends...... **Trish (pissed): But we used to be, until her other friends came along... **Trish (tearful): Ever since then, she would stop sitting with me at the cafeteria, and instead go to a table with her friends, while I’m left out... **Trish (angry): And while they laugh together, I drown myself with a bottle of whiskey! **Trish (crying): It’s just NOT fair! Why do I have to be so.... unlikeable! Later...... **Kelemen (smirking): Mia... It’s still no long since the investigation started and we only have two suspects that fit all attribute, I think that’s good.... **Kelemen (thinking): So what do we do no- **Nadine (yelling): Officers!!!!! **Nadine (panicking): There’s a fight happening at the cafeteria!!! Chapter 3 **Kelemen (smirking): Mia... It’s still no long since the investigation started and we only have two suspects that fit all attribute, I think that’s good.... **Kelemen (thinking): So what do we do no- **Nadine (yelling): Officers!!!!! **Kelemen (grinning): What’s the problem, Nadine? **Nadine (panicking): Norman Min and an Anoterous prisoner are fighting at the cafeteria!! **Kelemen (covering his face): A New Olympian and an Anoteros fighting.... That... Doesn’t sound good.... At the cafeteria...... **Norman (strangling an Anoteros): Take that you piece of shi- **Kelemen and Nadine (Nadine; angry): That’s enough! All of you get back to your seats!! **Norman (grinning): Well well... Look who’s here, it’s nice to see you’re back, Kelly... **Norman (cracking his knuckles): You don’t know what I’ve been preparing for you, get really to have your skull crack- **Kelemen and Nadine (Kelemen; pissed): Try that, and you’ll end up like Polly... **Norman (grinning): Speaking of Polly.... You’re the one that brought them, Nadine, right? **Kelemen and Nadine(Nadine; sweating): Yeah.... W-what’s the problem with that? **Norman (smirking): Nothing... It’s just ironic..... Considering you and Polly were sent to the warden’s office today for fighting..... **Kelemen (shocked): Wait? I thought you said you were brought there for stealing, Nadine! **Nadine (awkward smile); Ahaha..... *Ask Nadine the actual reason she got in trouble for (1 star) **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Ok Nadine, it’s time to spill the tea... Why did you lie to us? **Nadine (scared): I-I was just scared... I-I thought if I told you about the fight, you’d think I was responsible for the murder!! I-I didn’t kill Polly, I swear!! **Kelemen (curious): Say we believe you, how did the fight happen in the first place? **Nadine (blushing): Well.... I was at the cafeteria giving myself fries, when suddenly.... I bumped Polly and dropped her food.... **Nadine (panicking): Her friends saw it, and they surrounded us telling Polly to fight me, and soon all the prisoners joined in and yelled for us to fight!!! And we ended up doing so under pressure.... **Kelemen (covering his face): You do realize this makes you suspicious, especially since The New Olympians want you dead.... **Nadine (holding her head): I know.... B-but I swear... I did NOT do it! That’s all what I can say.... **Kelemen (thinking): Ok Mia... Now that we spoke to Nadine, what do we do? **Kelemen (happy): Oh! I know! Lets give the psychology room another look! *Investigate interrogation table **Kelemen (thinking): Those are files of the victim... There’s some rubbed off writing on it, do you think we should dust it? **Kelemen (grinning): Oh ho ho.... Oh man!!! I wonder who’s bra this is.... **Kelemen (smirking): Let me... touch i- Mia punches Kelemen to the jewels.... **Kelemen (holding his crotch; biting his lips): OUCH!!! Ok ok.... Lets just give it to Hasuro.... Oh..... *Send bra to Hasuro **Hasuro (biting his lips): Out of everyone... why do you have to send.... this... to me... **Kelemen (smirking): Oh... please... Every guy would love to use this as an eye mask..... **Kelemen (crossing his arms): You should be honored to analyze it, Mia didn’t even let me touch it... My thing still hurts, you know? **Hasuro (giggling): Haha! Poor you..... **Hasuro (eye rolling): Anyway, the bra belongs to your victim and....... I’m not the only “lucky” one who got to touch it, Barb Bellamy did too.... **Kelemen (shocked): Barb Bellamy! As in that humorless guard who threatened to shoot off my din- Vanna Alabama appears with her wrecking ball.... Scene switches back to Kelemen.... **Kelemen (grinning): Well.... She said she was only interested in women..... You think she and Polly..... **Kelemen (smirking): Not so professional, I see... Lets go talk to her, haha! *Ask Barb about her relationship with Polly (1 star) **Barb (crossing her arms): Mr Hart, if you want to have your uncivilized conversations with me. Can you please, kindly, fuck off!! **Kelemen (grinning): I may be “uncivilized”, but at least I don’t deny it and I’m hella proud of it, too! **Barb (angry): Excuse me?! **Kelemen (smug): Is sleeping with prisoners considered ethical? **Barb (pissed): I have no idea what you’re talking about... **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Then explain why we found your fingerprints on Polly’s brassiere...... **Barb (covering her face): I didn’t sleep with her... I did something else... But just like you described it... It was equally uncivilized and unethical, maybe even more.... **Kelemen (confused): Wait.... Did you perform a strip search on her..... **Barb (blushing): ......... **Kelemen (crossing his arms): For what? And I’m guessing who didn’t even receive her consent.... **Barb (covering her face): The prison suspected she was having drugs on her, so.... I forced her into the search... She was incredibly pissed off over it, she threatened to report me to the warden for sexual misconduct.... **Kelemen (eye rolling): And I hope you didn’t kill her, once she got her chance! *Recover details on victim’s files (1 star) **Kelemen (reading files): “Why does she have to be SO UNBEARABLE!!” That’s what’s written on the files..... **Kelemen (thinking): Assuming Amalia wrote that.. She obviously wasn’t a fan of Polly and who blames her? **Kelemen (serious): She didn’t say that earlier, so... We’ve got to give her another talk! *Confront Amalia of her opinion on the victim (1 star) **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Amalia... When we spoke to you... you failed to mention that you disliked Polly..... **Amalia (covering her face): ....... **Amalia (crossing her arms): I guess I can’t hold that back, aside from the live jumping from Barb’s hair, Polly is the worst thing I’ve encountered during my job! **Kelemen (curious): How so? **Amalia (furious): She was absolutely difficult to analyze! Always trying to play innocent, intelligent and coy!!! Always attempting to outsmart me!!! **Amalia (covering her face): While I knew everything going on with other prisoners, I never got anything out of Polly’s twisted brain! **Amalia (grinning): Oh! And Mr Hart, I’ve told my husband what you said to me... And he wants to share some words with you.... **Kelemen (worried): Oh god.... Kelemen turns around, and sees a midget behind him.... **Kelemen (laughing): THAT’S your husband!!! You expect me to be scared of HIM!! **Kelemen (smug): So what do you want to give me? Some candy? **Amalia’s husband (cracking his knuckles): I want to give you THIS!!! Amalia’s husband punches Kelemen in the jewels..... **Kelemen (shocked; collapsing): Oh......... **Amalia’s husband (furious): Don’t ever speak with my wife, AGAIN!!!! **Kelemen (tearful): O-ok....... Amalia and her husband then leave.... **Kelemen (in pain): M-Mia... C-can you help me up..... Later..... **Kelemen (holding his stomach): Mia... R-remind me... Since the justice system is yet to be back... Once we are done, I will fucking shoot Mr Bermann in his- **Kelemen (crossing his arms): What do you mean by “You deserved it”.. All what I did was joke around with Amalia... Who I will shoot that pretty face of hers for snitching on me! **Kelemen (eye rolling): Anyway, lets just go to the warden office again.... Some things we may have missed.... *Investigate warden’s desk **Kelemen (happy): Hey! I know what that is! It’s a comb used to take off lice!! **Kelemen (grinning): It was probably dropped by the killer... And look... There’s orange fibers stuck on them... **Kelemen (confident): And look! That newspaper paper got some fries on it! Lets give it to Hasuro! *Send newspaper paper (Killer attribute: Killer got leech bites) **Kelemen (smirking): So.... Hasuro, did you find anything on the paper? **Hasuro (scratching his nails): Of course I did, hon! Do I look like the messy type to you? **Hasuro (grinning): I’ve took a really deep look into the paper and I managed to find some herbs used to treat leech bites.... **Kelemen (disgusted): First lice, and now leeches? This doesn’t sound like a prison to me, more like a torture chamber! I can’t believe you guys were going to send me there, that’s the worst thing you could’ve done after severally hitting my sack, of course.... **Hasuro (smirking): In their defense, there’s nothing much they could do at the middle of a regime, and at least these creatures gave us some more clues.... **Kelemen (grinning): Yeah... Now we know the killer got bit by leeches.... *Collect fibers from comb (1 star) **Kelemen (happy): Ok, now that we have our fibers, lets give them to Hasu! *Send fibers to Hasuro (Killer attribute: The killer wears a prison jumpsuit) **Hasuro (scratching his head): Couldn’t you have at least warned me about the lice on the comb, I brushed my hair with it thinking it was good!!! **Kelemen (awkward grin): Well... You can.... erm... Shave off your head? **Hasuro (angry): SHAVE OFF MY HEAD?! Are you like..... INSANE?! **Kelemen (sweating): I-I’m sorry.... C-can you just tell us what those fibers are? **Hasuro (crossing his arms): I doubt it’s helpful, since you’re in a prison and all... But these were from those orange jumpers the prisoners wear... **Kelemen (grinning): Actually... It IS helpful... you’ve only got two suspects wearing that... **Kelemen (happy): So now we know... The killer wears a prison jumpsuit! Later...... **Kelemen (grinning): Ok Mia... Now’s the moment! Lets face the killer! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Kelemen (grinning): Aww... The beautiful, innocent looking, yet dangerous Trish Coletti.... If committing two murders wasn’t enough, you just had to go commit a third.... **Trish (twirling her hair): Hehe.... I knew you guys would catch me..... **Kelemen (smirking): So what’s the reason? Every crime got a motive or were you just toying with us? **Trish (pissed): Of course not! I did it because that bitch betrayed me! She betrayed our friendship! **Trish (smirking): I was sitting alone at the cafeteria, when I heard her and her friends talking, and they were all getting excited over a letter from some chick called Galinda, telling them she’d break them out this week..... **Trish (happy): Since I am Polly’s friend, I got excited too, I thought Polly would tell her friends to take me with them!! **Trish (sad): I waited all week for Polly to tell me about the escape plan, which I was supposed to pretend I didn’t know about.... But she never did... **Trish (furious): That’s when I realized she was never my friend and she wasn’t going to take me with her this time! So when she was brought to the warden, I stormed in the office and I shot stables to her neck! Take that, BITCH! **Kelemen (covering his face): The New Olympians won’t be glad when they heard this..... **Trish (worried): You won’t leave me to be killed by them, are you? **Kelemen (compassionate): Of course not, you may be insane, but you don’t deserve to die... I’m sure the Anoterous won’t mind an extra mouth to feed with us.... **Trish (happy): YIPEEE!!!! I’m getting out!!! Finally!!!!!!! **Kelemen (smirking): Come on, lets pack your stuff and go.... You Can’t Stop Me Now (4/6) **Kelemen (smirking): Ok, now that we escorted Trish, it’s time to do the same with the New Olympians! **Kelemen (serious): Lets go give Mallory a talk, and explain everything to he- **Barb (serious): Officers, wait! **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Ugh... You? Listen, we don’t have time to mess around with you, Bot Bellamy... We’re done with the fun, it’s time to do what we came here for..... **Barb (eye rolling): I didn’t come here to punch you in your box, like Bermann did! I came her here to tell you, that a prisoner named Fayzah Jawab wants to speak with you two... **Kelemen (crossing his arms): I hope that Fayzah won’t be as humorless as you and Amalia... Mia, what do you have to say? *See what Fayzah wants (1 star) **Kelemen (crossing his arms): Listen pretty lady, if you are here to get offended over my advances like Barbie and that horse-faced bitch in the psychology room, then it is a bye-bye from me.... **Fayzah (blushing): Oh... You want to date me? Well... I didn’t call you two for that... But... I always had a thing for younger men, and the closest I got to was a man my age that looked like 20... So... **Kelemen (awkward grin): Woah woah... I meant sarcastic advances! You’re pretty, but... I’m already a father.... **Fayzah (twirling her hair): You can be my daddy...... **Kelemen (blushing): Just tell us what you want us for, and pretend I didn’t say a word... **Fayzah (scratching her nails): As you know.... The prisoners know about what’s happening being these walls..... And I’m really great when it comes to breaking in places... **Kelemen (confused): Your point? **Fayzah (confident): I know that the New Olympians are keeping prisoners, and I think I could help them! **Kelemen (happy): Really?! Y-you could free my mother and the others! What’s the catch? **Fayzah (smirking): No catch.... Except maybe.... a shorter sentence... **Kelemen (blushing): I don’t know about that..... **Kelemen (awkward grin): Mia, I know you want to refuse this offer... but.... think about it... We need as much help possible... Beside, Fayzah isn’t that dangerous...... **Fayzah (grinning): Is that a deal I hear? **Kelemen (smiling): Deal! **Kelemen (serious): Mia, lets go to the warden office and shorten Fayzah’s sentence! *Investigate warden’s office **Kelemen (smirking): Hey! That tablet must be where the prisoner details are stored! **Kelemen (happy): Lets send it to Rozetta! *Send tablet to Rozetta **Kelemen (smirking): So... Rozie.... How’s it going? **Rozetta (crossing her arms): Great.... But why exactly did you want me to hack into Fayzah’s files.... **Kelemen (scratching his head): To... erm... Reduce her sentence.... **Rozetta (shocked): Reduce he- Are you two insane!!! She robbed a bank, nearly causing a poverty strike, and murdered a man that was set up to gu **Kelemen (holding his head): Trust us Rose... We’re doing it for the best.... **Rozetta (eye rolling): Ok, I’ll set it to THIRTY YEARS, for now.... Unless of course her majesty isn’t satisfyed.... **Kelemen (glad): Thanks, Rozetta! Lets go tell Fayzah of the good news! *Inform Fayzah of her sentence reduction (1 star) **Kelemen (happy): Fayzah, we’ve got great news! Your sentence have been shorten to 30 years!! **Fayzah (angry): 30 years?! Are you joking! I’ll be... 75 once I get out!!! If you want me to return my part of the deal, make it 5! **Kelemen (awkward smile): Umm... 5? Isn’t that a bit... low..... How about we just make it 25... **Fayzah (eye rolling): How about 10? **Kelemen (smirking): Why not.... 20? **Fayzah (pissed): 15 YEARS!! That’s the highest you can go, or else the deal’s off! **Kelemen (holding a phone): Ok, lets tell Rozetta about the update..... *Discuss the problem with Mallory (1 star) **Kelemen (wondering): Mallory? **Mallory (smirking): I’m here... How can I help you? **Kelemen (relieved): Ah! Good...... **Kelemen (serious): We have some things to tell you.... After Kelemen explained everything.... **Mallory (covering her face): Barb told me about the plan... And honestly, I think... It’s a bad idea.... **Kelemen (shocked): Sorry, but why?! **Mallory (serious): The New Olympians may try to resist you and then flee. And then... There’s the chance that YOU are part of their escape plan, and once they get out, Galinda and her troops could be waiting for you, and take their friends from you, once you get out of range from the protection spell...... **Kelemen (covering his face): We.... Didn’t think of that.... What could we do? **Mallory (awkward grin): We didn’t use them... If that’s what you wonder... But at the psychology there’s that box that wasn’t opened since the 90’s, which has.... electric colla- **Kelemen (shocked): YOU WANT US TO ELECTROCUTE THEM, IF THEY TRIED TO ESCAPE!!! **Mallory (disgusted): What?! Of course not? Do I look like a sicko? **Kelemen (awkward smile): Kinda..... **Mallory (holding her head): All what I’m suggesting is to intimidate them, so they won’t dare to resist, or Galinda won’t try to free them and put their lives at risk... **Kelemen (crossing his arms): I don’t like that idea, but I see no other option... so... Lets do it.... *Investigate prison psychology room **Kelemen (thinking): This box looks pretty old.... like... It’s 30 years old or maybe even older... **Kelemen (serious): This must be the box Mallory was talking about! Lets unlock it! *Unlock the box (1 star) **Kelemen (blushing): So... These are the collars.... Oh boy.... **Kelemen (worried): I’m not sure, Mia.... What if... What if they aren’t working well.... And when I say this.. I mean... what if they electrocuted someone by accident, against our will.... Their old after all... **Kelemen (covering his face): I-I think it’s better if we let Rozetta take a look at it.... *Send devices to Rozetta **Rozetta (relieved): You guys did the right thing sending this box to me.... I wouldn’t imagine what would happen to the N.O prisoners if we put those on their neck.... **Rozetta (smiling): Anyway, I’ve tinkered the devices, now they will not electrocute anyone, unless you told them using the remote! **Kelemen (glad): Thanks Roz, You’ve done us a huge favor. Really! After finishing everything...... **Mallory (winking): So... Who do you want to pick up first, the girls or the boys? **Kelemen (grinning): Pft... Is that even a question? The girls of course! Can’t keep them waitin’! **Mallory (excited): Off we go, then! At Katherine’s and Summer’s cell.... **Mallory (happy): We’ve arrived to our location!! **Barb and Tim (semi-naked, tied up and pacified): ......... **Mallory (shocked): Barb? Tim? What are you two doing here? And where’s the prisoners? **Barb and Tim (Barb; sweating): That..... **Barb and Tim (Tim; panicking): They seduced us, took the keys from us, beat us up, stripped us off, tied us up and ran off to take their friends!!! **Mallory (shocked): Barb, is what he’s saying true!!! **Kelemen (panicking): Shit shit shit shi- **Nadine (panicking): Mia! Kelemen!!!!! **Kelemen (covering his face): Nadine, can this wait, we’ve got bigger pro- **Nadine (angry): IT CAN’T!!! You have to come at the courtyard, right now!!! At the courtyard.... **Kelemen and Nadine (Kelemen; eye rolling): What is it, Nadine? **The New Olympians (Norman; grinning): You’re still here, Kelli? *Confront The New Olympians (1 star) **Kelemen (serious): You should’ve got out, once you’ve gotten the chance! You’re surrendered!!! **The New Olympians (Katherine; smirking): Not a wise choice if words, Kelemen... But wit was never one of your subjects to begin with.... **Kelemen (confused): What do you mea- Suddenly, a helicopter came at top of them.... **Skye (on the helicopter): You guys ready? **The New Olympians (Summer; grinning): Yeah, drop the ladder, Skye! Skye drops the ladder...... **The New Olympians (Asbjorne & Oscar; waving their hands): See ya later, man!!! The New Olympians then climb the ladder, and the chopper flys away... **Nadine (worried): What are we going to do now... **Kelemen (panicking): W-were going t- **Fayzah (panicking): GUYS!!! **Kelemen (concerned): What is it, Fayzah? **Fayzah (pointing): Look here.... Kelemen and Mia then look at what she’s pointing at, and it turned out to be.... **Kelemen (shocked): BOMB!!! **Kelemen (panicking): It’s going to explode after ten minutes! Lets get everyone out!!!! YOU ARE MIA.... After a couple of minutes..... **Mira (concerned): Kelemen, are you okay? **Kelemen (scratching his head; blushing): Yeah... Just that... **Mia (smirking): His baby-makers might fall out at any moment, so... I suggest you do nothing.. naughty... Until they heal down... **Kelemen (biting his lips): MIA!!!! **Mira (smug): Huh.... Let me guess... You were joking around with a couple of women back there, right? **Kelemen (innocent): I don’t know what you’re talking about....... **Barb (panicking): Oh shit! Oh shit! **Mia (concerned): Is there a problem, Barb? **Barb (worried): Mallory, Mr and Mrs Bermann, some of the guards and half the prisoners didn’t come out yet!! **Mia (wondering): Did you try calling them? **Barb (holding the walkie talkie): I’ll do that right now!! **Barb (worried): M-Mallory..... **Mallory (on the walkie talkie; smirking): Hey Barb! You out? **Barb (concerned): Yeah... Where are you? **Mallory (crossing her arms): Some idiot prisoners refused to leave without their valuables, so me and some of the staff are staying to get them out..... **Barb (pissed): If they want to die, ignore them! Get out with the rest of the staff! The bomb will explode at any moment! **Mallory (serious): Barb.... I’ve dedicated my life to that prison, I’m not leaving unless every man leaves the buildin- Suddenly, the building explodes.... **Barb (shocked): MALLORYYYYY!!!!!!! Barb then falls to her knees.... **Barb (crying): Mallory...... **Mia (sympathetic): Don’t cry Barb... A-at least she died a hero... A- **Kelemen (sympathetic):Yes... At least the Bermann couple are dead.... **Mia (glaring): ......... **Kelemen (whistling): Yeah... Sorry..... **Mia (shocked): Wait?! Where’s the prisoners? Kelemen then turns his head... **Fayzah, Nadine and Trish (Nadine; awkward smile): Hi............ **Mia (crossing her arms): Idiots... They’ll get themselves captured... Lets just go.... At the Saint Teufel borders.... **Guard (worried): W-who’s here..... **Mia and Kelemen (Kelemen; winking): Dude!! Don’t you recognize me? It’s your boy, Kelli from the wrestling team! **Guard (winking): Hey there buddy! Long time no see, I see you’ve brought some friends with you, Oh! And a couple of hot bitches too! **Mia and Kelemen (Kelemen; grinning): The one with the baby is my girl, but if you can have the other- **Mia and Kelemen (Mia; Crossing her arms): Are you done yet? Because I don’t know about you, but I don’t like being referred as a “bitch”! **Guard (eye rolling): Girl..... Who lied to you and told you, you were hot! **Mia and Kelemen (Mia; being restrained by Kelemen; furious): Excuse ME?! **Mira, Nadine, Fayzah and Trish (Mira; carrying Edit; awkward grin): Can we just get in..... After getting in...... **Mia (shocked): Huh... Where’s everybody?! **Kelemen (carrying Edit; smiling): They probably have better things to do that greeting you.... **Mia (confused): Wait!! I can see them! Their gathering around one area... but why? Mia goes to the area they were gathering at and goes to the front.... **Mia (shocked): The museum!!! It’s in ruins!!! **Vicky (relieved): Mia! There you area.... *Ask Vicky what’s going on (1 star) **Mia (confuse): Can you tell me what the fuck’s happening! Vicky? **Vicky (holding her head): It’s a long story... Where’s the New Olympians? **Mia (covering her face): They escaped... We couldn’t get them..... **Vicky (covering her face): Great..... **Mia (sad): At least we caught Clay... I guess.... **Vicky (serious): About that...... **Mia (shocked): Did he escape!!! **Vicky (sweating): Yes... A few minutes ago.... And... He left this.... **Mia (holding a letter): A letter...... Mia reads the letter, which said “Did you think I only came here to speak with Julian? Ha! You really thought these statues you kept, will save you from us, didn’t you?!”. Mia then drops the letter.... **Mia (panicking): FUCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!